Innocent
by Mika Yumi
Summary: "Mas essa noite você vai largar tudo de novo. Você não estaria destruído no chão agora. Se você cantasse o que você sabe"  - Innocent - Taylor Swift -


_**Innocent**_

_**Autora: **__Mika Yumi _

_**Shipper: **__Hyuuga Neji and Tenten_

_**Genero: **__SongFic/Drama_

_**Censura: **__Livre_

_**Sinopse:**_"Mas essa noite você vai largar tudo de novo. Você não estaria destruído no chão agora. Se você cantasse o que você sabe"  
- Innocent - Taylor Swift -

* * *

|_.com/watch?v=TVZ1Qf32NA0_|

_Perdeu o seu equilíbrio na corda bamba_

_Perdeu a sua mente tentando recuperar_

Os dias eram vazios, sem vida. O que há alguns anos atrás possuía encanto, cor, agora possuía na alem do tom acinzentado. A cor neutra. Sem vida. Cor que não chega a ser nem preto, mal, e nem branco, bem. Talvez ela não acreditasse mais nisso. Bem e mal. Certo e errado. Ocasional e destino. Para ela nada mais acontecia porque tinha que acontecer. Acontecia porque ela deixou acontecer. Ela fez acontecer. O que, ou quem, anos atrás era uma menina sonhadora, agora se transformou na mulher fria que todos viam. Ela não seguia mais seus instintos. Emoções. Ela agia por razão. A bela mulher de corpo curvilíneo, olhos de um chocolate intenso, lábios de um vermelho que as rosas invejava. Essa mulher de personalidade marcante, que um dia foi uma jovem decidida. Lutadora. Guerreira. Ela não existia mais. Ela era oca agora. Oca de todas as formas que poderia imaginar.

Culpado? Se teve algum responsável pela sua morte interior? Sim, teve. Mais ela não o culpava. Tenten Hyuuga sempre soube que Neji Hyuuga nunca fora um homem confiável. Quem dirá então um marido confiável. O moreno era mesquinho, orgulhoso. Possuía sede por poder. Fome por dinheiro. E o amor não estava nele. Não pertencia a alma daquele demônio. Sim demônio. Pois um ser tão maligno, tão cruel, tão injusto quando ele não poderia ser outra coisa alem de um demônio, talvez o próprio diabo. O unico amor que ele conhecia era a palavra amor. Apenas a palavra, nenhum sentimento bom. Nem afeto. Nem pela esposa. Nem pelo filho. Quem dirá então pelo família.

Tenten sabia muito bem o feitio do homem que se casou. Pobre ingenuidade a dela quando pensou que o amor dela poderia mudá-lo. Não. O que nasce pobre nunca há de ser saudável. Um mafioso, sem escrúpulos, com sede de sangue como seu "marido" nunca haveria de mudar. Um homem rico, mais que tinha ambição por muito mais, e sempre mais e mais.

Um sorriso triste beirou seus lábios quando pensou nas palavras "seu marido". Neji nunca foi seu. Apesar dela sempre ter pertencido a ele.

Neji estava cansada. Esgotada. Beirava a insanidade. Não agüentava mais as noites em claro esperando seu grande amor chegar. Se perguntando quem era a puta da vez que se deitava junto a ele. Não, não existia varias mulheres na vida de Neji. Ele se deitava apenas com uma mulher. Hanabi.

Tenten sentiu o estomago embrulhar ao pensar no nome da amante do seu marido. Ela tinha nojo dele. Nojo dela. Nojo de si mesmo por nunca ter feito nada para acabar com essa palhaçada.

Lembrou-se do dia que do seu aniversario. A festa maravilhosa que tinha feito para comemorar seus 32 anos. Estava linda, seus longos cabelos castanhos semi-presos deixando longas mexas caírem em formato de cachos perfeitos, do tamanho de um punho de mulher. Seu vestido vinho longo e bordado nas mais finas pedras transparentes em destaque com sua pele alva de porcelana. Uma verdadeira dama. Lady. Um anjo. Os olhos castanhos pintados e destacados com lápis preto miraram naquele dia seu pior pesadelo, seu querido marido chegou acompanhando de Hanabi Vadia Sanjo, uma mulherzinha sem classe. Da zona. Uma prostituta, não tinha meio mais certo de chamá-la.

Tenten estava acompanhada dos Uchihas. O empresário, Sasuke Uchiha e sua bela mulher Sakura Uchiha. A mulher do empresário ficou chocada com a cena. Sentiu pena de Tenten. Era muita humilhação. Já não bastava toda a sociedade japonesa saber que o Neji tinha uma amante. Mais trazer a amante na festa de aniversario da esposa, já era muito desaforo. Mas Tenten nada vez. Não se importou em descer a altura do marido.

Levou os dedos aos olhos limpando as lagrimas que se acumulavam lá. Chorava por raiva, desgosto. Por amor. Oh Deus como ela amava aquele homem maldito. Como o desejava. Mais tinha que ser sorte. Não agüentava mais aquela humilhação. Aquele sofrimento.

Seus olhos escuros desceram ate seu braço com manchas roxas. Assim como Tenten odiava ser traída, Neji odiava ser recriminado.

Manchas roxas eram a lembranças da briga de horas atrás. Briga que a vez querer dar um basta em tudo.

Ela o pegou na sua cama com a amante. Eles tranzavam. Ela expulso Hanabi pelos cabelos. Ele estava bêbado. Ela estava magoada. Ele com muita raiva da intromissão. Ela então descontou toda a sua magoa nele, o batendo na cara. Ele descontou sua ira nela, a machucando profundamente, tanto exteriormente e interiormente. Ela gritou. Ele abusou dela. Então ele saiu do quarto de a deixou. Estirada no chão chorando.

_Não era bonito quando você acreditava em tudo_

_E todo mundo acreditava em você?_

A porta do quarto foi aberta. Um moreno lindo adentrou o local sem presa. O peito desnudo, mostrando o belo porte físico dele. Porte que alucinava mulheres. Os lábios finos estavam numa linha reta. Serio como sempre. Os olhos brancos como as perolas correram o quarto atrás de algo, ou alguém. Viu a figura da esposa perto da janela. De costas para ele. Os longos cabelos soltos e lisos. O belo corpo coberto pelo roupão de seda. As marcas notáveis no braço.

Mas ele nem sempre foi assim. Cretino. Ele já foi bom. Muito bom. Mas percebeu que a bondade é para os fracos. Na época em que pensava em todos tiraram tudo dele. O orgulho. A mãe. A felicidade. O dinheiro. Deixando apenas o ódio e a vingança dentro do pequeno coração infantil. O mundo tinha sido injusto com ele. Então ele seria injusto com todo o resto do mundo. Ate mesmo sua mulher. Talvez a única que realmente mexesse com ele.

Pode parecer estranho. Ate mesmo loucura. Mais ele no fundo amava Tenten. Mas por que fazia o que fazia com ela? Para Neji era um meio de não perde-la. Porem ele sabia que há estava perdendo-a pouco a pouco. Mais era orgulhoso e mesquinho demais para confessar isso a si mesmo. Para dizer a ela o quanto a amava. Hanabi não passava de nada alem de um brinquedo. Era um peça que ele usava. Usava para tentar diminuir o amor que sentia por Tenten. Mais não adiantava. Quando estava com Hanabi, dentro de Hanabi, era Tenten que ele via. A voz dela que ele ouvia. A pele dela que ele sentia. Tão doentio.

Neji olhou novamente para os braços da esposa. Se sentiu mal. Sujo. Em um momento de descontrole a machucou. Coisa que nunca fizera na vida. Coisa que nunca quis fazer na vida.

Os olhos chocolate desprenderam-se da lua e miraram os brancos do marido. Olhos sem vida. Ele sentiu. Sentiu a morte no interior dela. Culpou-se. Mais ela ainda assim não o culpava. Ela era a causadora de tudo isso. Sua própria fraqueza a destruiu.

- Quero o divorcio – as palavras saíram sem vida da boca de Tenten.

Por um momento faltou o ar para Neji. Divorcio? Não tudo menos isso. Ele nunca aceitaria que ela o deixasse.

- Já liguei para meu advogado. Ele resolvera tudo. Não quero nada de você Neji. Absolutamente nada que lembre você. Amanhã mesmo sairei daqui junto com meu filho – ela disse, friamente.

- Nunca. Nunca te deixarei livre – ele disse. Se controlando para não tacar algo na parede. Para não libertar seu demônio interior.

- Não é uma alternativa que estou de dando Neji, nem uma escolha. Isso não tem outra saída. Cansei de você. De lutar por você. De amar você. Cansei principalmente de sofre e ser humilhada por você – Tenten falou friamente. Evitando as terríveis lagrimas – se considere livre para ficar com a sua prostituta – Tenten cuspiu a ultima palavra na cara de Neji.

_Não era mais fácil quando você caçava vaga-lume_

_E tudo fora do alcance, alguém maior que foi trazido até você?_

_Não era lindo correr até dormir?_

_Antes de os monstros te alcançarem?_

- Você acabou comigo Neji. Destruiu todos os meus sonhos. Antigamente tudo era mais fácil. Antes de você aparecer tudo era certo. Era seguro. Você me deixa insegura Neji. Incerta. Apavorada – as lagrimas caiam de seus olhos e faziam um caminho pelo seu rosto, ate morrer em seus lagrimas. Mas ela não parou por ai. Não. Ela o faria sentir tudo o que ela sentiu durante anos. Alias, o que ele iria sentir agora não seria nenhum um terço do que ela passou nas mãos dele – você me transformou nisso Neji, nessa pessoa oca. Sem vida. Nessa...nessa, Argh – Tenten levou a mão ate os lábios abafando um soluço - eu te dei tudo o que eu tinha. Todo o meu amor Neji. Eu te amei de todas as formas que alguém poderia amar alguém. Te amei intensamente. Loucamente. Verdadeiramente. Amei ao ponto de esquecer todos por você. Ao ponto de deixar de me amar. E você? – um sorriso triste apareceu nos lábios dela. Um sorriso sem humor. Vazio. Medonho – e você não me deu nada em troca. Ao contrario, você sugou tudo de mim. Arrancou meus mais maravilhosos sonhos. Acabou com o amor puro que eu sentia por você.

Neji estava atômico com as palavras dela. Totalmente sem eixo. Sem rumo. O que diria? O que poderia dizer? Não, ele não disse anda. Porque não sabia o que dizer e porque ela não deixou.

- Você me destruiu. A gota d´água foi no dia do meu aniversario. Se lembra? – ela olhou para ele. Porem ele estava mudo. Estático. Petrificado – Oh, é claro que se lembra. Como não se lembrar do dia que você humilhou a sua esposa. Do dia que você deixou o coração dela sangrando – Tenten gritou. Gritou para ter a certeza de que ele havia ouvido. E ele havia ouvido.

Neji Fechou os olhos. Se sentia tão cruel. Mais realmente. Ele sabia, era isso que ele era. Cruel.

- Tenten – ele tentou. Mais não conseguiu.

- E ontem? Eu entrei no meu quarto no meu quarto e vi meu marido fazendo sexo com aquela mulher. Como acha que eu me senti Neji? Como? – Tenten não tinha mais forças para falar nada. Não tinha forças mais para despejar tudo que sentia em cima dele. Não queria mais – eu te amei tanto Neji. Tive tantas esperanças em que você viesse a me amar com o tempo. Mais para que? Me diga para que me iludi tanto? Eu não te culpo por isso Neji. Você sempre, sempre deixou claro que nunca iria me amar. Eu sou a errada aqui. Somente eu – ela andou em direção a porta, e olhou mais uma vez para traz. Para Neji, seu antigo marido – Desculpa em ter ocupado tanto seu tempo. Não acontecera novamente.

- Você ainda me ama? – ele perguntou. Ele quis saber. Tenten continuou de costas para ele. Queria tanto responder que sim. Que ainda o amava. Mais não tinha coragem. Não tinha essa coragem.

- Você me ama Neji? – ela não obteve nada alem do silencio. Abaixou a cabeça. E voltou a caminhar de volta em direção a porta.

- Por favor. Eu não quero que você vá – ele suplicou. Não poderia deixá-la ir. Ele a amava.

- Só tem uma coisa que me faria ficar Neji – ela disse, voltando a olhar para o marido. Com um pouco de esperança de volta.

- O que? – ele quis saber. Seria sua chance. Ele daria tudo para ela. Joias, roupas, sapatos. Tudo para ter ela perto dele.

- Eu quero ouvir – Tenten disse confiante. Olhando para ele. Neji não entendeu. Ouvir o que? O que ela queria que ele disse-se?

- O que você quer ouvir Tenten? Que eu fui um idiota? Cruel? Insensível? – ele perguntou. Com a voz rouca.

- três palavras Neji. Sete letras. Diz e eu ficou para sempre ao seu lado – ele a olhou estático. Não, ele não conseguiria dizer isso a ela. Ele a amava, mais seu orgulho não deixava ele dizer – diz Neji, eu quero ouvir – ela pediu novamente. Mais ele nada disse. Então ela murchou – Adeus Neji.

E assim ela se foi.

_O tempo transforma as chamas em brasas_

_Você terá novos setembros_

_Todos nós já fizemos besteiras antes_

_Opiniões mudam com o tempo_

_Espero que você se lembre de que hoje não é tarde demais_

_Para ser corajoso_

_- Eu te amo Tenten – ele finalmente disse. Mais ela já havia ido embora._

Neji acordou suado. Ofegante. O que era isso que acabara de acontecer? Ele havia perdido Tenten. Não isso não podia acontecer. Levou as mãos ate o rosto limpando o suor da testa. Ate a porta se abrir com força, revelando três garotos entrando por ela. Todos nos auge de seus 24 anos. Um moreno de olhos negros com um sorriso de canto. Um ruivo de olhos verdes e serio. E um loiro de olhos azuis e sorridente.

- Vamos logo Neji. É a noiva que se atrasa para o casamento. E não o noivo – o loiro disse sorridente.

- Casamento? Que casamento Naruto? – perguntou Neji confuso ao amigo loiro. Do que ele estava falando? Que dia era hoje?

- Oh, parece que tem alguém aqui querendo fugir do casamento – brincou o moreno com a cara de Neji

- Olha quem fala neh Sasuke. Parece que não foi você que fez a mesma coisa no dia do seu casamento. O que? Que dia é hoje? – zombou o ruivo.

-Cale-se Gaara –Esbravejou Sasuke.

-Ai, tadinha da Sakura-chan. Se ela soube-se, te castraria Sasuke – disse o loiro caindo na risada.

- Naruto, não fala nada não. Você nem pediu a mão da Hinata ainda em casamento. Tenho pena dela, já deve estar cansando de tanto esperar – zombou novamente o moreno. Naruto abriu um pico. Ficando assim com raiva. Gaara não agüentou e começou a rir. O semblante serio havia saído do seu rosto.

- Gaara cala a boca, você esta na mesma situação que eu. Só enrola a Ino – retrucou o loiro.

Neji estava absorto da conversa. Então era realmente um sonho. Ele não havia perdido Tenten. Em um pulo o mesmo levantou-se e saiu correndo porta a fora. Em direção a sua amada. Deixando os três garotos sem entender nada para trás.

Abriu o quarto da amada. E a viu ali. Linda. Secando os cabelos.

- O que faz aqui Neji? – perguntou a morena sem entender nada. O mesmo nada respondeu. Apenas correr ate ela e a abraçou com toda a força que tinha.

- Eu te amo tanto tenten – ele disse. Ela sorriu. Ele nunca havia dito que a amava. Ela estava feliz.

- Eu também te amo Neji – ela disse sorridente.

Neji suspirou aliviado. Realmente. Não era tarde demais para ser corajoso.

_Mas essa noite você vai largar tudo de novo_

_Você não estaria destruído no chão agora_

_Se você cantasse o que você sabe_


End file.
